1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a fatty acid having a high degree of unsaturation and a lipid containing such unsaturated fatty acids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for the production of fatty acids having a high degree of unsaturation using various microorganisms are known, but a process for the production of fatty acids having a high degree of unsaturation (hereinafter, highly unsaturated fatty acids) by a microorganism belonging to the genus Echinosporangium is not known.